Historia y vidas del tiempo
by Arwen Sakura Barton
Summary: Que pasa cuando la confianza entre dos personas es desgarrada cuando alguien mas se involucra en una relación que parecía irrompible y 5 amigos terminan separándose, que pasa con el sentimiento que sentían unos por otros. Primer fanfic de nuevo xd reedici


Que pasa cuando la confianza entre dos personas es desgarrada; cuando alguien mas se involucra en una relación que parecía irrompible y 5 amigos terminan separándose, que pasa con el sentimiento que sentían unos por otros.

Del amor al odio hay solo un paso

Historia y vidas del Tiempo

Capitulo 1

Reencuentros?

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que Sakura termino la escuela, había terminado con su novio Shaoran y ahora era una linda soltera de 25 años.

En su mente no cabía nada mas que los niños a quienes atendía con tanto cariño y pasión por su trabajo, día tras día se levantaba temprano desayunaba, se arreglaba y se dirigía a su clínica que estaba en el hospital cercano. Hace mucho que había perdido contacto con todos sus amigos, gracias a la pelea del siglo… pero que se podía hacer, además solo tengo tiempo para mis pequeños pacientes –decía muy alegre- además todos están muy lejos pero creo que así es mejor.

Esa tarde como todas decidió ir a comer a casa de su padre, el siempre la invitaba pero con sus labores casi no podía. Así que no desaprovecho la invitación, iba caminando tranquilamente viendo los hermosos paisajes de Tomoeda recordando los momentos vividos en cada pequeño rincón de esa hermosa ciudad. Esos pensamientos la alteraron al analizar que todo lo que habían vivido era pasado y que no se podía resolver ellos estaban lejos y no los quería cerca… además lo mismo piensan ellos de mi -se dijo a si misma.

.- Hola

Sakura.- con un rostro lleno de sorpresa- Hola, hace mucho que no te veía… ¿Qué tal has estado?

Trowa.- lo mismo digo… pasándola bien. ¿A dónde te diriges?

Sakura.- Pues voy a almorzar a casa de mi padre

Trowa.- Me alegra, según se no lo puedes ver seguido

Sakura: así es, oye no quieres venir a comer, mi papá cocina delicioso

Trowa.- Tengo asuntos pendientes por aquí, así que no te preocupes… pero sabes que te invitare a salir un día de estos

Sakura.- hoe, bueno esta bien –sonriéndole sonrojada

Trowa.- Bueno preciosa esta es tu parada, te veré luego

Sakura.- Adiós te veré pronto – dándole un beso en la mejilla

Trowa.- Te lo aseguro – con un tono misterioso que Sakura no noto

Ver su casa desde fuera le trajo bellos recuerdos y esa sensación cuando vuelves a casa; esa sensación de tranquilidad seguridad y felicidad, viendo por la ventana a su hermano y Yukito conversando alegremente, se acerco y abrió la puerta.

Su padre la recibió muy alegremente le dijo:

Fujitaka.- hija ve a sentarte a la sala, hace mucho que no te vemos por aquí, seria maravilloso que te quedaras toda la tarde

Sakura.- Pues eso es lo que planeo… ¿quieres que te ayude en la cocina?

Fujitaka.- no hija mejor ve con los demás a la sala, ya casi termino

Obedeciendo a su padre la linda castaña se dirigió a la sala donde había visto a su hermano y a su querido Yukito. Pero al acercarse a saludar a todos una presencia que no recordaba se sintió fuertemente, volteo a ver que era lo que le estaba pasando y para su sorpresa… estaba esa persona, esa persona que la hizo sufrir con toda su alma, esa persona que no quería volver a ver nunca mas, por la que sus lagrimas fueron derramadas y que pensó que había podido olvidar por completo

Sakura.- que haces aquí Shaoran

Shaoran.- solo vengo a visitarte

Sakura.- Si claro después de tanto tiempo vienes como si nada hubiese pasado a molestar a mi padre

Shaoran.- No vengo a molestar, solo quiero charlar contigo

Sakura.- Y yo solo quiero que te vallas de mi casa y no te me acerques de nuevo

Shaoran.- Vamos resolvamos esto, yo se que aun me amas, y quiero que estemos juntos de nuevo

Sakura.- si claro, como si yo amara todavía a alguien que me hizo sufrir… e imaginate llore todos estos años esperando tu regreso, pensando que tú volverías a amarme de nuevo – con un sarcasmo que ni ella conocía de si misma

Shaoran.- no me mientas pude ver esa felicidad en tus ojos al verme, es por ese maldito ¿verdad?

Sakura.- ¿Quién?

Shaoran.- el maldito que te trajo, claramente vi que esta detrás de ti, y al parecer tú le corresponde

Sakura.- ¿así? Jajajajajaja

Shaoran.- de que te ríes

Sakura.- Trowa y yo somos muy buenos amigos además el es un excelente cardiólogo, y solo nos encontramos casualmente. Y si fuera algo mío, a ti que te importaría, es mi vida y hago lo que quiera con ella. Ahora soy feliz y creeme no es gracias a ti

Shaoran.- por favor dejemos esto en el pasado, ya no quiero tenerte lejos

Sakura.- ¡nunca! Tú y yo no somos ni seremos nada nunca mas, me entiendes

Shaoran.- Sabes que somos almas gemelas y siempre vamos a estar juntos

Sakura.- ignorando a Shaoran – Touya¿Por qué lo dejaste entrar?

Touya.- Sakura… -Con una mirada matadora a Li – ¿Crees que me gusta que ese mocoso este aquí?

Sakura.- ya déjalo… solo has que se valla por favor -con un dejo de tristeza en su mirada y voz

Shaoran.- Sakura por favor, te hice daño, lo acepto, pero dame una nueva oportunidad para demostrarte lo mucho que te aprecio y lo mucho que te amo

Sakura.- Claro que no, nunca, no después de lo que me hiciste

Shaoran.- me estas haciendo daño, sabes el daño no solo se crea físicamente

Sakura.- ¿Y eso que quiere decir?... ahhh vete déjame en paz y todos ustedes – Sakura estaba muy enfadada y subió a la que había sido su habitación en la niñez, con lagrimas que habían salido sin permiso de sus bellos ojos verdes y que no se detenian

Fujitaka.- hija, hija ¿Qué sucede?... a ¿Dónde fue Sakura?

Yukito.- subió a su habitación, no esperaba ver al joven Li

Touya.- Sabes que sal de mi casa, ya hiciste demasiado daño – Sin poder contener más el enojo que le causaba tan solo ver a Li

Shaoran.- no eso jamás, no la voy a dejar, no saben todo lo que he sufrido por ella

Yukito.- ni tu tampoco todo lo que Sakura ha pasado para olvidarte

Shaoran.- es lo que más me duele y me hiere saber que es feliz sin mí –con verdadero sufrimiento en sus ojos

Fujitaka.- será mejor que esto se arregle de una vez, pero será con una sola condición – Fujitaka había tomado una actitud muy diferente a como era el mismo, puesto que había visto como habían lastimado a su pequeña hija de una manera injusta y egoísta

Shaoran.- la que usted diga señor – con sumisión al ver el rostro de Fujitaka

Fujitaka.- si al terminar esta discusión mi hija no quiere volverte a ver tú deberás marcharte y no volverás jamás… ¿lo comprendes bien?

-Esas palabras fueron para Shaoran como un balde de agua fría en un día de nieve, pero necesitaba arreglar las cosas con su amada flor porque sentía que sin ella ya no le era posible vivir

Shaoran.- esta bien señor, haré lo que usted diga

Touya fue a traer a su pequeña hermana quien no deseaba salir de su habitación, pero al ser llamada por su padre tuvo que asentir y bajo, aun llena de lágrimas y con sus mejillas muy pálidas

Sakura.- déjame en paz, no quiero saber nada sobre ti –ya sin importarle las lágrimas

Shaoran.- por favor Sakura, quiero hablar contigo

Sakura.- no quiero

Shaoran.- por favor mi linda Sakura solo un momento, quiero arreglar las cosas contigo

Sakura.- sabes lo que yo quiero… quiero olvidarme de ti para siempre y no saber nada de ti ni de los demás, así que déjame, no quiero saber nada de ti o de Tomoyo, Eriol -se le quiebra la voz- o Meiling

Shaoran.- vamos hazlo por los viejos tiempos – muestra su bella sonrisa

Esa sonrisa, tan divina tan hermosa, llena de vida y solo para ella, la sonrisa que solo Sakura había logrado, la que creo un día, la que moldeo con sus manos, la que amo, la que sintió con sus besos… como no caer ante una hermosa sonrisa así, una sonrisa que era solo para ella… esa sonrisa

Sakura.- ahhhh, esta bien – aun algo molesta, pero había dejado de llorar aunque su rostro mostraba el camino de las lagrimas- pero no te perdonare lo que me hiciste

Shaoran.- no me lo he perdonado yo mismo, Yo te amo y se que te lo tengo que demostrar y quiero ganarme tu confianza de nuevo, poder conquistarte, enamorarte de nuevo, y quiero que estés a mi lado, tal y como te lo prometí

Sakura.- sabes que no deseo que cumplas esa promesa ese día me lo dijiste y te dije que no lo deseaba

Shaoran.- lo se, no te obligare, pero quiero que me escuches

Touya.- no tienes nada que explicar, Sakura no merecía que la hicieras sufrir así, vete, vete de aquí – ya sin resistir su enojo y enfado que había guardado desde que lo vio en la puerta

Shaoran.- no me iré, vengo a hablar con mi querida amiga y conversare con ella

Yukito.- ella no quiere charlar, deberías dejarla

Sakura.- Ustedes no digan nada porque fueron los que lo dejaron entrar

Touya.- Es que…

Sakura.- No se que te pasa… - Hacia su hermano -es por Trowa no… ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que es algo mas que un amigo mío?

Shaoran.- Me parece que no es digno de ti, no combina con tu hermosura y belleza

Sakura.- bueno pero al menos el no me engaño con mi mejor amiga!


End file.
